Dorvish State Election, 4068
15 | popular_vote1 = 27,354,548 | percentage1 = 44.13% | swing1 = 2.62% | image2 = | leader2 = Steffen Rosengarten | leader_since2 = 4060 | party2 = Progress Party (Dorvik) | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 53.20%, 267 Seats | seats2 = 154 | seat_change2 = 113 | popular_vote2 = 18,631,009 | percentage2 = 30.06% | swing2 = 23.14% | image3 = | leader3 = Johannes Malva | leader_since3 = 4064 | party3 = Dorvik Communist Party | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 0.05%, 0 Seats | seats3 = 128 | seat_change3 = 128 | popular_vote3 = 15,998,197 | percentage3 = 25.81% | swing3 = 25.77% | map_image = Dorvishelections4049.png | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Composition of the State Council following the election. | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Steffen Rosengarten | before_party = Progress Party (Dorvik) | after_election = Matthias Fischer | after_party = National Fascist People's Party |color1 = FF0000 |color2 = E6B800 |color3 = FFFFFF }} The Dorvish State Election, 4068 was an election to decide the next State Council of Dorvik, for the 4068-4072 term. It was held in the July of that year, being brought forward a few months earlier than scheduled due to all bills had completed legislation. The election resulted in the defeat of the incumbent Progress Party lead in the State Council by Steffen Rosengarten (and nationally lead by President Kurt Bacher who won reelection at the same time), due to the rise in the Communist Party lead by Johannes Malva. As such, despite the NFPP lead by Matthias Fischer loosing a small share of both the popular vote and seats, it became the largest party in the State Council. However the Progress Party and Communists formally entered a coalition to block the NFPP from government, with Steffen Rosengarten continuing ad State Chancellor. Overview Following the victory of the Progress Party in the previous election, their term began with public opinion being much as it was previously. One of the first things it did once in power was to de-legalize Paramilitaries, which was both praised and criticized. Nationalists and supporters of the NFPP's paramilitary refused to take notice of the law, continuing as it was and also invading other countries. Meanwhile progressives, moderates and even some conservatives praised the government on promising to stamp out the paramilitary as soon as it could and despite the NFPP officially denouncing the actions of its former, now illegal paramilitary, it was still heavily associated with it in the public eye, thus the NFPP's performance steadily declined in opinion polls for a time whilst the Progress Party soared, at times hitting 60% and over. Meanwhile domestically, the Progress Party's financial policy was seen as increasingly conservative and economically liberal under Steffen Rosengarten's administration than previous Progressive governments. This lead to the slow but eventually re-aligning rise of the Communist Party, which fared poorly in the 4064 elections at a mere 0.05% in terms of the popular vote. With the NFPP also becoming more economically socialistic, the Progress Party became the most fiscally conservative party in Dorvik, ironically drawing in more support from many previous DSNP voters of which the party previously staunchly opposed. However despite increasingly conservative economic policies, the Progressives and the Communists came to an agreement before the 4068 elections, to not campaign as heavily in areas where one party out of the two are clearly dominant, to form a coalition government if the election results in a Hung-Parliament and in exchange for important positions in the cabinet being given to the Communists, they would not field a candidate in the Presidential election, instead endorsing Progressive incumbent Kurt Bacher for re-election. This resulted in the Communists eventually dragging the Progress Party bellow the NFPP in opinion polls, as voters who ordinarily would have reluctantly voted for the Progress Party to block the NFPP out of government knew their desired party would get into government. Opinion Polling Poll results are listed in the table below in reverse chronological order. The highest percentage figure in each polling survey is displayed in bold, and the background shaded in the leading party's colour. The "Lead" column shows the percentage-point difference between the two parties with the highest figures. In the instance of a tie, no figure is shaded but both are displayed in bold. This table and graph only shows data collected from the states official Polling Agency. Results The NFPP became the largest party in the State Council despite loosing both seats and a small portion of the popular vote. The Progress Party dropped into second place, due to the rise of the Communist Party which came third, however despite the NFPP being the largest party it failed to attain a majority. The Progress and Communist parties agreed early on in the election campaign to form a coalition if the likely result of a Hung-Parliament occurred. The election indeed resulted in a Hung-Parliament and thus the Progress-Communist coalition entered government.